Warriors: The Human Cat
by AnimAYFan101
Summary: Evan Biro, highschool nerd know-it-all, gets turned into a cat in a tragic accident.  Evan's life gets turned around, upside down, and backwards as he is introduced to the Warrior clans. Rated T for future violence.
1. Catastrophe

AN - I've been re-reading one of my favorite series I read over 10 years ago in Middle School, so I figured I'd write a fanfic for it while I'm at it. Lemme know how you like it.

Evan Biro was a ginger nerd in his early teens, and was not much besides a gamer nor student. He spent hours studying and aced every test he was ever given, and was a League of Legends addict in his free time. He was a klutz, and very lacking in the muscular department, also. His parents were extremely demanding, and as simple as that may sound, it is this that begins our story. Hear now, young traveler, the story of Evan Biro….

Evan woke up on a Saturday morning, exhausted after staying up 'til 3 AM playing League of Legends. He slid out of his bed, and glanced at his computer's notifications as he passed by. He had his usual Skype notifications, a few emails about promotional offers, a Steam invite to a group, and an update on the latest Fairy Tail fan fiction he read (insert message about how horrible I am at self-advertising here). Walking forward, he unlocked his bedroom door and proceeded to the kitchen. On the way there, he heard the familiar jingling of his cats' collars. Along with the ginger boy, the household had two other gingers; Ginger, a short-haired she-cat with bright green eyes and EXTREMELY soft fur, and Rory, an over-weight short-haired tom with gold eyes and a large pouch of excess skin dangling below. Rory ran by his feet, chasing a small yellow ball with a bead in it. Evan smiled, since he enjoyed the rare excitement in the household. His parents watched Nascar all day, taking breaks to yell at him and do their business, while his brother did nothing but eat and sleep and complain. Ginger came following behind Rory, and Evan stopped to pet her. Ginger gave a purr of approval, and continued following her brother. Evan opened up the fridge, pulled out his 2% milk, and poured a glass. He put his milk back shut the fridge, and was walking back to his room when his dad came into the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing, young man!" he said angrily, glaring at Evan.

"Huh? What do you mean, I'm just having milk..?" Evan said, confused at his dad's anger, yet not surprised.

"It's 8 at night! You've been sleeping all day! When are you going to actually do something around the house, huh?"

"Dad, I fixed the garage door mechanism you broke yesterday, give me a break for once, sheesh!"

"Don't you sheesh me boy! I don't work a 14 hour work shift just to come home to you sleeping or on that dang computer of yours!"

"Alright, alright, I'll spend some time with you later, just let me wake up first.."

"No, that's not what I said! I want you doing some REAL work around this house, not odd jobs. Now you come in here, and you can dust the ceiling for your mother!" At that, Evan slammed down his glass of milk.

"I'm tired of you treating me like I'm worthless just because I don't have any muscle! I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill YOUR dream of being a boxer, Dad! Why do you give me all the hate when your OTHER son doesn't do anything either!? I wish I was like Rory and Ginger; then you wouldn't be yelling at me twenty times a week!" Evan strode back into his room forgetting his milk. He slammed the door shut, and locked it so his dad couldn't wake him up. He crawled back into bed and pulled the sheets up. He heard jingling, and looked to see that Rory had walked into his room at some point. Rory jumped up onto the bed, and snuggled with him until he fell asleep…

ZZZzzz

Zzzz

ZZzzzz

zzzz….

A few hours later, Evan awoke from his slumber. He pushed out his legs, and stretched his jaw. He heard someone pounding on his door to get out, and it took him a few moments to realize that it was Rory. "Rory…. stop pounding on the door… please…" he murmured, not fully awake.

"Yea, well screw you too for locking it. I'm gonna keep banging on this until you get up and let me out, stupid." Evan was wide awake now.

"Who the hell just said that?!" Evan said, dumbfounded.

"Me, stupid, now let me outt!"

Evan went to stand up, but looked down and didn't see his legs. He stood up, noticing he was MUCH shorter than he remembered. He walked around, but something felt… off. He walked to the end of his bed, to see naught but a cat standing at the end of his bed. "Why am I cat?!" he exclaimed, jumping off his bed and getting closer to his mirror. He a quick test, making sure he wasn't going crazy. He tilted his head to the left, then right. He sat down, licked his lips. Everything he did, the mirror reflected. Finally, he bit himself, hoping to wake up from his dream: Nothing happened except pain. He walked over to the door to see Rory pounding on it.

"Let me out nowwww!" he yowled, wanting to get out, obviously.

"Uh, Rory, is that you?" Evan asked questioningly, still sure he's having a dream.

"Yea, duh it's me," he said, turning around, "who else would it be, Gi— Uh, hi there, who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" he finished accusingly.

"I'm pretty sure it's me, Evan. You have any idea why I'm a cat?"

"Wait, wait, wait. YOU're the cat? Ha-ha-ha, now I guess I'm going to become a two-leg, ha-ha-ha" he said, laughing through it. "Seriously, who are you?"

"I'm being serious! I went to bed with you, and then I woke up with you at the door and me like this!"

"Shoot, you aren't kidding, are you? Well, I guess we're stuck in here then, only two-legs can open that door."

"What are you talking about, you just do… fis!" he said, jumping up and grasping the handle in his mouth. "Now grbf fuh bottom of thr door and pull it!" he said with the door in his mouth. Rory put his jaw around the corner of the door that was now sticking out, and pulled back. Evan dropped, and helped pry it open just enough to slip out.

"So, what do we do about you being a cat now?" asked Rory.

"I don't know, moreover, how old am I? I can't tell.."

"I'd place you at about 8 moons, just at our age."

"Months. 8 months. Not moons, months."

"What's a month?"

"Never mind, I might explain it later. Say, how amazing is the cat tree?"

"The cat tree is the bomb dude, come try out the heights!"

Both of the cats rushed over to the cat tree, climbing up within seconds.

"Wow, this view is amazing! I see why you guys stay here all the time!"

Grunting noises came from the small box area below, along with a sigh of disapproval. "Rory, shut up, I'm trying to sleep.."

"Ginger, Ginger, guess what! Evan got turned into a cat! Come, wake up, look!" exclaimed Rory.

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Ginger, stretching and then walking out. Her mouth dropped as she gazed at the other ginger cat, now with blue eyes.

"Uh, hi there, I guess I'm a cat? Meow?" Evan said shyly, not sure what to do.

"Oh, my, GOD! You are the most ADORABLE cat EVER! Let me give you a bath!" Ginger exclaimed, jumping up to join him on the cat tree, licking his forehead.

"Ginger, now really isn't the time to let your bath addiction get the best of you, we need to figure out how to fix this problem." Evan said, pulling his head away from her.

"Oh, alright. Hey, have you met Bramble yet?" asked Ginger, a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"Uh, no. We have other cats in the house?" asked Evan, confused.

"No, no, Bramble is the cat who comes around from time to time. He said there's this huge forest of cats nearby, and he's their leader!" Ginger said with excitement.

"You mean the calico that we shoot away?" Evan asked, still confused about the situation.

"No, no, he has a brown coat, but he covers it with mud to hide his scent from the dogs next door. Oh, look, there he is!" said Rory, perking up when he mentioned Bramble.

A lean, dark brown tabby with amber eyes peered through the outside steps. He glanced around, and dashed across the yard to the screen door separating them.

"Hello there, my name is Bramblestar, and I lead a clan known as ThunderClan. Who are you?"


	2. Why Them?

AN - I'd like to point out that I've had a few people assume this takes place around the Bramblestar book or the book in which *SPOILERS (THAT ARE REALLY OBVIOUS)* Firestar dies. However, as you'll see in this chapter, that is not the case.

WarriorsFan20: Don't worry, I've had similar things in the fanfic's I've read bother me, and I know how irksome it will be. That's why I've got backstories upon backstories to go over to make any decision a cat makes that may seem irrational be not so. Frequenting the two leg house will make sense soon, so don't worry. Thanks for showing an interest in my chapter though!

"Hello there, my name is Bramblestar, and I lead a clan known as ThunderClan. Who are you?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're kidding me, right? This is totally the coolest dream ever. First, I get turned into a cat, and then I find out the kids books I read are real. Wonderful dream, can I have a spot of tea to go with that?" Evan said, oh so sarcastically.

"Tea? What's tea? And, what do you mean, books? I really am confused, can you explain?" asked Bramblestar.

"Oh, jeeze, never mind. So, uh, why do you keep coming by our house?" asked Evan.

"I don't think you've answered my question either. Who are you, and since when do you stay at this house?" questioned Bramblestar.

"Well, long story short, my name is Evan. I was a hu—, a Twoleg who lived in this house, and I somehow got turned into a cat. I'm the equivalent of… 120…132…144..156…168… 172 moons old." said Evan, waiting for them to freak out and asked how they turned into a cat.

"172 moons old?! What kind of joke is that? You look no more than 8 moons!" asked Bramblestar, bedazzled.

"Used to be human, remember? That's only slightly over one tenth of a hum— I mean twoleg, sorry, 's lifespan. So now, why don't you answer my question?"

"Right then, sorry. You obviously don't know why you're a cat, so I won't ask. Now, for your question. I've been coming by here the past few moons for one reason; To recruit your cats to Thunderclan." Evan stared bug-eyed at Bramblestar, then Ginger, and then Rory, both of which nodded yes.

"Why them? Why not some other cats next door? And more importantly, why kitty pets at all? Trying to replace Firestar?" Brambleclaw pushed up against the screen door.

"How do you know about Firestar? What do you know about him? Answer me!" Brambleclaw was seething, clearly upset by Evan's questions.

"Woah, Bramblestar, calm down man. It's a really, really, REALLY long story, but basically, just pretend I've been living with you since Firestar entered the forest, so basically, I know everything about him. How are his daughters doing, anyways?" Bramblestar stared at Evan grimly, his eyes cloudy.

"Squirrelflight is dead, and Leafpool is missing." he said sternly. "We haven't heard from her in almost a year now."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Still what do these two have to do with it?"

"I was hunting with Squirrelflight one day when we ran into a pack of dogs. The dogs chased us into a tree, and held us up there for several hours. She was going to jump to another tree to go for help, when she jumped the branch underneath her snapped from the pressure. She fell, broke her leg, and the dogs got to her. A border patrol happened by and was able to save her, but it was too late. Her last words were her telling me to ask Leafpool for 'the truth'. When I went to Leafpool, she told me that out on my first quest from Starclan, she gave birth to two kits in secret, who wondered off without anyone noticing. After she told me, I was about to go on a quest to find the cats, but she stopped me, and said she'd go. However, she said she would go instead. She never returned, so I went out. I finally tracked them to a small building, when I saw two ginger cats taken away in a small crate. I eventually followed them here."

"So wait, you're saying that THESE two…" Evan started,

"…Are my kin." Bramblestar finished. Evan looked back at Ginger and Rory, whom both nodded yes.

"We traced it back, and it's right. I have her green eyes, and Rory's are golden, similar to Bramble's amber." Ginger mewed with excitement.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me Bramble, didn't I?" accused Bramblestar.

"Yea, sorry, it just feels so weird," mewed Ginger with disappointment.

"Well, I'm all for it. If I'm going to take this dream, I'm going to run with it like you wouldn't believe. Besides, I have no reason to not trust Bramblestar, I know a lot about him, and he's honest and brave if not anything." mewed Evan, eyes glistening with excitement.

"Sure, I could live with that. I've always loved to chase things, and it would be amazing to actually do something with it," mewed Rory, kneading his paws in excitement.

"This would mess up my fur, wouldn't it? Oh well, it sounds like fun, and I've always wanted to taste squirrel," mewed Ginger, licking her lips, imagining the squirrel.

"Well then, it's settled. Now, how can we can you through this net?" asked Bramblestar.

"It's so simple, I don't see how you guys don't get it." mewed Evan, leaping up to the top of the cat tree. He leaped across, and latched his claws into the gate. He slowly fell, ripping the screen so that the three cats could squeeze through. After they were all out, Ginger gave her fur once last lick, and the three cats set out following Bramblestar to the Thunderclan camp.

AN - Let me know if I'm missing any key details that make this chapter seem strange. It was interesting trying to fit everything into the story, but I think I made it work.


End file.
